snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Roman J. Lupin
"I've never defined myself by my family, but by the : actions and decisions I make on my own." '' : —Roman J. Lupin '''Roman J. Lupin '(b. 10 March, 2065), also known as R.J., was a half-blood wizard and third son of John Lupin and Violet Lupin (neé Brown). He is a descendent from two famous wizarding lines. He is the great-great grandson of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks on his father's side and the great-great grandson of Lavender Brown on his mother's side. He's a former student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Gryffindor house. Biography Early Life Roman Lupin was born on March 10, 2065 to John and Violet Lupin in Toulouse, France. The Lupin family moved to France in 2021, when Roman's grandfather, Romulus took over the Delacour family business in jewel mining. His father, along with his uncle, James, now run the Delacour Diamond Entreprise in Paris. During a diamond promotional, John met and fell in love with event coordinator, Violet Brown. She left England to be with him and they were married shortly after. A couple years later, they welcomed their first son, Ridley Vikram Lupin. He is also in the family business, interested in mining and seeking new riches within the earth. Currently he's engaged to his Beauxbatons sweetheart, Abrielle LaVelle. Their second child is Radley Vartan Lupin. He is a bit of the rebellious one in the family. He started an all wizard band, The Cackling Crows and is on tour around Europe. Roselyn Jaelene Lupin, is the third child and only daughter of John and Violet. She is closest to Roman and feels very protective of him. While her mom is involved in event planning, she took interest to catering and has become rather successful at it for being so young. When Roman turned 10-years-old, his parents told him and the family they were moving to England in support of Violet getting a position at the Ministry of Magic as the lead Event Coordinator. John would commute back and forth to keep up with Delacour Diamond Entreprise. Even though she was finished with school and could stay in France, Roselyn decided to make the move as well. Her catering business would just have to bring French cuisine to the English. Plus, Roselyn wanted to support her little brother in this rather large adjustment. A Lupin hadn't stepped foot in England for decades. Though he was raised English, he was looking forward to attending Beauxbatons like his siblings before him. That is, if he would be accepted to a school of magic to begin with. Though his family has a variety of metamorphmagi, werewolves and skilled in wandless magic, Roman is rather peculiar by not showing any magical ability. His family thought that he might have been born a Squib, but it wasn't until he turned 11-years-old and recieved his letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that they began to have hope. Roman was a bit of a skeptic and thought it was a mistake. He finally got his first magical feeling after he went to Ollivander's and his 14", ash, unicorn hair wand chose him and decided he must be a wizard after all. He's probably the least ambitious in his family, but in time he's hoping to prove them wrong. Hogwarts years : Roman Lupin: "But Mum, what if they ask me questions about ''him?"'' : Violet Lupin: "Then you tell them the truth...that Remus was probably one of the greatest men that ever lived and you are honor to be his great-great-grandson." Roman was nervous attending Hogwarts in 2076. His ancestors had walked through the very halls he was in now. He was more worried about how the other students would react to someone with the surname "Lupin." Of course, it was still popular in France, but he was certain it would have a whole new significant feeling over here. So, he keeps his surname a secret. He's not ashamed, he just doesn't know if he can live up to his great-great-grandfather's legacy. Roman was rather timid and not at all adventurous. And with that in mind he was almost certain he would be sorted into Hufflepuff. But, alas the Sorting Hat told him otherwise as he joined his fellow Gryffindors. Roman is just in his first year and he's simply keeping things laid back and is full of uncertainty. Physical appearance Unlike his siblings, his hair is as bright as the sun. Ridley always teased him and called him "Sunshine" for his blonde locks. Roman just shrugs it off, he thought it was better than having his great-grandfather's signature look of turquoise hair. His father is constantly reassuring him to give it time and eventually he'll "look like the rest of us." Roman also had sparkling blue eyes like a celestial pool. He often wears clothes of a different generation, looking older for someone so young. Roman prefers a classic look, like out of one his favorite books, Sherlock Holmes. Even his mum has said he was "born from a different time." He would prefer to were suits all the time because he feels dressing well gives you a feeling of confidence. Whenever he smiles, it's always a bit crooked, with the left side always being a bit higher than the right. He has a large scar across his right knee from when he fell from a tree when he was 9-years-old. Radley told him it looked like it was in the shape of New Zealand; a country Roman really wants to visit ever since the comment was made. Right now he stands 4'4" tall, but is growing by the day. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Relationships Etymology *"Lupin" is derived from "lupus(a)", Latin for "wolf". ''Lupin ''thus means "wolf-like" in Latin, and is also the name of a flower. Canis Lupus is the scientific name for wolf. To be described as "lupine" means to "resemble a wolf." *Roman is derived from Rome, Italy. According to legend, the city was founded by twins Romulus and Remus, who were raised by wolves. *The mysterious "J." pays homage to Remus's middle name, but the actual meaning has yet to be revealed. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2076 Category:Alumni Category:Half-Blood